


Even A Devil Bows To A God

by VaporwaveMilk



Series: Vaporwave's Devilish One Shots [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Depressing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveMilk/pseuds/VaporwaveMilk
Summary: He got careless.This job was supposed to be easy; kill a devilish creature that was purging humans like they were flies. Yet his life drained away with every passing second.





	Even A Devil Bows To A God

**Author's Note:**

> As the warnings apply, there is a character death! Explained in detail. Please, if this is a triggering topic or you don't like this sort of thing, I implore you to click away.
> 
> If you like being sad, please step right up because the angst train is leaving the station.

_I'm sorry everyone._  
  
The brutal, searing pain through Dante's chest made him cry out. He never felt such a pain like this before. It didn't compare to the many times he got stabbed by his beloved brother.  
  
The wound oozed with blood as the demon held his heart from inside his chest, coating him with the deep red liquid. He soon gave up and looked at the demon before him. It was so human looking he mistaked it to be one, but the evil that lingered in its stormy grey eyes as it stared him down told him otherwise. He got careless. This job was supposed to be easy; kill a devilish creature that was purging humans like they were flies. Yet his life drained away with every passing second.  
  
The demon squeezed down on Dante's heart, pulling his mind back to the current situation. He yelled in agony as the other laughed.  
  
"What a pathetic waste of genetics. You're still as weak as any mere human." Dante wanted to laugh but he could only manage to cough violently.  
  
"You look human enough to me." He retorted weakly. The demon scowled and got close to his face, its eyes glowing a fiery red.  
  
"I am no human. I am a God." The demons grip got tighter and Dante's screams got louder. In the last moments of his life, he thought of his family. He thought of how he never thanked Lady enough and how he appreciated Nero's company. He thought of his beloved brother, who never seemed to not show his cold heart and how Dante would miss him.  
  
_I'm sorry everyone._  
  
As a tear rolled down his cheek, his heart burst.


End file.
